He Is My Sin
by Moony3003
Summary: Dean's in denial and Castiel is resolute in exposing the truth that lies deep within. Warning: Contains graphic slash and mild spoilers for episode 5x18.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Supernatural. No money is being made. Written purely for fun.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic slash. Two males. Don't like, please go back. Mild spoilers for episode 5x18 - Point Of No Return.

* * *

He Is My Sin

When the large metal door to the panic room opened and Castiel stood outside of it once again, looking in at the hunter who stopped in his tracks and stared through the hole at the angel. After a moment, he hadn't moved, making Dean looked sideways quickly before at the angel again, a cheeky smile gracing his features.

"Come to check on me again, Cas?" he asked lightly. "Knew you couldn't stay away from me."

The angel's lips pursed and he shot the hunter the same look he did previously before stepping into the room, his footsteps echoing off the concrete floor. Dean took a step back, watching Castiel wearily, wondering what he was playing at. Slowly, the door closed behind the angel and it suddenly felt unusually quiet. Dean could suddenly feel the tension that mounted between them.

"Uh... something wrong, Cas?"

A very faint smile graced Castiel's pale lips before he acted. Throwing one arm up and to the side, he pinned Dean against the iron-clad wall, hearing him gasp at the pain that ran through his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" the hunter shouted in surprise.

"Taking you up on your offer," the angel said quietly, stepping closer.

"What offer?" asked Dean quickly, fearing where this was leading.

The angel closed the distance between them, leaving barely any air between their bodies. Without touching him, Castiel removed the loose blue shirt Dean wore and let it float gently to the ground. Before Dean could say anything more Castiel cut across him.

"What was it you said before...? 'Blow me, Cas'? Perhaps I should take you up on your offer..."

Dean's face slackened, eyes widening as he took in Castiel's words. After a few moments, a weak smile tugged at Dean's mouth and he let out a breathy laugh.

"You're not serious?"

"I am... serious," the angel said in his gruff tone.

"Oh, come on, you don't even know what it means!" exclaimed Dean, a full smile lighting up his features, making his eyes twinkle.

The angel didn't respond. Instead, he gently pushed his body against Dean's and pressed his nose into the crook of Dean's neck. Inhaling deeply, Castiel closed his eyes. Dean smelt faintly of alcohol and soap. It was an odd mix but an indistinct noise sounded in Castiel's throat. Dean turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly. He couldn't watch this happen.

"Do you remember what we... talked about before?" asked Dean, voice a little shaky. "I taught you about personal space."

Castiel stepped back, still not responding to Dean's words. Taking his time, he removed the trench coat that covered most of it body and the black suit jacket along with it. The sound of clothes rustling made Dean open his eyes and turn his head to see what was going on. The angel continued to shed his clothing, removing his blue tie, placing it with his jacket.

Dean swallowed hard. "Cas... what are you doing?" the hunter asked, his voice hard and demanding.

Finally, the angel looked up again, facing him and they locked eyes. "I hate the denial you carry, Dean," the angel said, finally speaking. "It's worthless and it only drives you to do stupid things. But having said that, I want my faith in you restored and the denial you have towards me must end. I plan on seeing to it."

Dean spluttered air indignantly. "What... what denial?" he asked in disbelief.

"I care not for the lies you tell yourself, your brother, God... but to me, it's not possible. I see inside you, Dean."

"You might want to see someone about that," the hunter muttered under his breath.

The angel's head turned sideways faintly in curiosity. "Why do you continue with this persistent defiance about what you want."

"I told you before, Cas, if I want something I go get it." Dean paused momentarily as Castiel continued to stare. "There is nothing and I mean _nothing_ in this room that I want right now."

"Liar," the angel breathed.

"You won't do this," the hunter hissed, feeling almost angry.

"You won't tell me to stop," said Castiel, his tone almost casual. "And you won't want me to stop."

"Don't be so sure about that," Dean hissed through his teeth, jaw clenching in anger.

Dean's breath caught in his throat as Castiel stepped close to him again, leaving no room between them. For the moment, Dean was silent, his jaw still clenching, watching the angel's every movement, wondering if he would actually dare go so far.

In a gentle and swift movement, Castiel reached up with one hand and stroked down the length of Dean's arm, feeling the hardened biceps muscles bulging from under the skin. The hunter was silent and motionless as he still watched. The hand stopped at his wrist and Castiel brought his hand to Dean's chest, running it upwards and stopping at his neck. With another swift movement, Castiel grabbed hold of Dean's shirt and yanked it forwards, ripping it clean off his body. He let the tatters fall to the ground and Dean looked around him with wide eyes, hardly believing it.

If it were possible, Castiel stepped even closer to Dean, their faces barely inches apart and the angel looked him over, as though studying him. He could see just how bright the green of Dean's eyes were the splashes of freckles over his nose and under his eyes. Castiel reached up with the same hand and stroked the hunter's face, feeling coarse stubble beneath his fingertips.

Without warning, Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's, causing the hunter's body to buck in surprise and turn his head to the side, breaking the already short contact. Castiel appeared unfazed as he pulled back a little.

"Never been in this situation before, have you?" he asked knowingly.

"And what situation would that be?"

"Having a male after you," the angel clarified.

"Tell me something," said Dean heavily, as though out of breath. The angel only nodded for him to continue. "What's your sudden interest in me?"

"Are you admitting your feelings?"

"No," Dean said quickly. "I'm just wondering why you care so much. You must have a thing for me. It's a sin, isn't it?"

"I'm an angel, Dean," he said firmly. "I knew nothing of emotions until I came down here. After I rescued you from Hell I felt strange. You were human but I knew I felt something I had never felt towards a human before. I pushed it aside, thinking it was just from the experience of being in Hell, which I did not enjoy. After I fell and learnt more about it, I realised how I felt about you." There was a short pause as Castiel glanced away, looking a little uncomfortable. "I don't know how many kinds of 'love' humans have but I know when they love or want each other, they go for it and two males being together isn't uncommon."

Dean couldn't help but notice that Castiel skipped over the fact of it being a sin but he didn't mention it again. There would be a better time, when his mind wasn't so preoccupied. "No, it's not uncommon," said Dean quietly, letting his thoughts slip. "But I don't swing that way, Cas. I like women. Only women."

"How do you know unless you've tried with a man?"

"I know how I feel, Cas."

"Then explain why, when I read your mind, I see the lust directed towards me?"

It was now Dean's turn to be uncomfortable. Castiel had just come right out and said it. The only thing Dean managed was a small shoulder shrug. He avoided the angel's blue eyes which were still directed straight at him and kept them focused upon the floor which was dirty and looked cold. Feeling embarrassed Dean attempted to pull himself off the wall but it didn't work, as he knew it wouldn't.

"I want you to admit it," the angel whispered, the warm breath hitting Dean's cheek.

The hunter's jaw clenched again but this time, it wasn't just from anger. It was mixed with confusion. He didn't know what would be the consequences of him coming clean and part of him never wanted to find out.

"Fine," Dean grounded out. "I... like you, alright, I do. But Cas, you have to understand that I have no intention on acting on it."

Castiel felt as though it were all he needed to hear. Gracefully dropping to his knees Castiel reached for the zipper on Dean's jeans and expertly he undid them without any fuss. The hunter instantly and unsuccessfully kicked out, knowing what was coming.

"Cas, what..."

"I know what you meant when you said those words, Dean," the angel said evenly.

"Don't," Dean commanded, but they both knew he only half meant it.

Castiel gently tugged on Dean's jeans, pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers, freeing his semi-hard cock. Dean hissed at the cool air suddenly surrounding his groin and feeling as though he couldn't resist, he looked down, curious as to what the angel had in mind but he quickly felt himself trying to fall backwards through the wall as the angel reached up and took hold of his still hardening member.

"No, Cas," he said sternly, this time feeling sure he meant it.

At the tone of the hunter's voice, Castiel look up at Dean, pressing his lips to the head of Dean's cock, dribbling pre-come onto his pale lips, giving them an irresistible shine. A groan caught in Dean's throat as he looked at the sight below him. Dean cried out as he then watched the angel's lips wrap around the head of his cock and he instantly resisted the urge to pump his hips.

He watched as Castiel moved up and down, all the while being careful not to choke, the room filling with obscene slurping. The first moan escaped Dean's lips at the sight of Castiel's which had turned red and shiny with spit and his pre-come and seeing them wrapped around his cock, Dean knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Cas..." he said softly.

There was no response from the angel who actions continued without interruption. He gradually worked his mouth faster, dipping his tongue into the slit and sucking harder, causing Dean to moan once more, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over him.

"Please... Cas... stop..." Dean said, his tone not as firm as he hoped.

The angel still gave no response. Knowing Dean was close, he bobbed his head up and down faster.

"Cas..." Dean urged as the familiar feeling began to spread around his abdomen. "Pull off..."

Dean bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard, bucking his hips and spilling into Castiel's mouth. The angel was quick to swallow what he was given before cleaning Dean off, licking his spent cock until a strangled noise sounded from Dean. The angel released Dean's cock from his hands and mouth, standing tall again, close to the hunter, breathing in his scent which had become stronger.

"Cas..." he breathed heavily.

The angel's head turned to the side, just like it had earlier, and with the same curious look plastered across his face but this time, Dean could see his pupils dilate with what he knew was lust.

"Still want me to stop, Dean?" he asked calmly as though nothing had just happened.

"I... I want to see you," panted Dean, eyes blown wide at the shock of his realisations.

Castiel took a couple of steps back and stopped, gently reaching up to the top of his white shirt and slowly, he began to unbutton each one. Dean's eyes watched his hands as they moved down but Castiel's eyes remained on Dean the entire time, barely blinking. Dean felt his mouth literally water as they white shirt was pulled away and exposed the angel's pale, lean chest for his eyes to see.

Dean attempted forward, to touch him but found himself still unable to move and he whimpered in protest but Castiel didn't seem to notice and if he did, it was ignored. Slowly, Castiel continued, moving his hands to his belt, unbuckling it with ease and letting his trousers fall and puddle around his feet. Stepping out of them gracefully, he kicked them aside along with his shoes.

Dean's mouth suddenly turned dry at finally seeing Castiel naked. His body was... amazing. Dean almost had no words. The skin was pale and most of his body was lean but he could detect faint muscles he never expected to see. Moving downwards, Dean's eyes were suddenly glued to Castiel's groin. He licked his lips and wondered if the angel had actually looked at himself there.

"Please..."

"Please what, Dean?" the angel questioned quietly.

An indignant noise escaped Dean. He couldn't believe how calm Castiel seemed despite what was happening. Dean could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage erratically with the knowledge that this was really about to happen. It had been a long time coming and he knew his previous flirting hadn't helped, even though the first time it was said in anger and just happened to be the first thing that came to mind, which of course, wasn't entirely appropriate.

Pushing it aside, Dean licked his lips quickly, knowing he had to tell the angel what he wanted. "I want to touch you."

Castiel seemed to consider it before shaking his head lightly. "No, I don't think you deserve to touch me."

Something close to a sob fell from Dean's lips and he closed his eyes but when something firm grab his jaw, his eyes shot open and Castiel nodded once. "Keep your eyes on me."

A shudder travelled throughout Dean's body as those words were spoken. They were hard, demanding and Dean couldn't refuse them. As told, he kept his eyes locked onto Castiel's, both them mirroring the same lust for each other and roughly, Castiel turned Dean around so his chest was against the wall.

"No, no, no, no," Dean muttered, feeling himself starting to harden once again at knowing what was coming.

"What's the matter, Dean?" the angel purred, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I want... I want to... see you... watch..."

"All in good time."

Seemingly from nowhere, Castiel took hold of a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers before reaching down and moving Dean's cheeks apart, making the hunter's hip jerk before he swore under his breath at the coolness of the iron wall.

"Fuck, Cas," he hissed through his teeth. As the fingers ghosted over his entrance, Dean tried to push back against Castiel but he soon realised it was the only way he couldn't move. "God, Cas, please... I want to see..."

A groan of disappointed left Dean's mouth as he lost contact altogether, making his head turned slightly to see what happened but Castiel was right there, his lips pressing against his ear and the gruff tone he heard was rougher and much deeper than usual. It was obvious that he had said the wrong thing.

"Take my father's name in vain again, I will stop for good. Is that clear?"

Dean nodded fervently, breathing heavily. "Yes... please... I'm sorry..."

Another faint smile graced Castiel's lips. Those words were like music to his ears. Knowing that Dean meant what he said, Castiel reached down again, and gently, pushed one finger into Dean's body which immediately tensed. Pressing light kisses to Dean's neck, Castiel worked the finger in a little more before adding a second which made Dean hiss sharply. As the third finger joined in, Castiel stretched and curled his fingers, hitting Dean's prostate, making his hips buck again.

"Please, Castiel..."

Suddenly, the angel stopped and withdrew his fingers from Dean's body before turning him back around and slamming his back against the wall. Once again, Dean attempted to move but he still couldn't.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use my full name," said the angel quietly, stroking Dean's chest.

"Where'd you learn this?" Dean asked when coherent thought returned.

"I've ... seen things," he replied vaguely.

The hint of a smirk appeared on Dean's face which Castiel had thought wouldn't make an appearance but perhaps he should have known better. Castiel crushed his mouth to Dean's, kissing him with hunger and greed, wanting his lips to be red and swollen, so that next time he was seen by anyone else it would be known that Dean was his.

A small amount of triumph ran through Castiel's body at the feel of Dean pushing back as much as he could against the kiss, moaning and attempting to have their tongues join as one. Pulling away from the kiss, Dean focused upon Castiel, making his disappointment in the lost contact known.

In one swift and blurry action, Castiel lifted Dean up against the wall, and as though instinctively, the hunter wrapped his legs around him, letting his head loll against the wall weakly as he waited. A hitch of a breath, a twist of the hips and Castiel was inside him. Being his first time, it hurt and he was panting, hoping that the agonising burn would wear off soon.

So he moaned, trying to urge Castiel to move just a little, crying out as the angel's cock swept over his prostate, setting of little sparks within him. Holding onto Dean's hips tightly, bruising them, he sheathed himself entirely inside Dean's body and slowly, he began to fuck him. Dean's body convulsed in pleasure and he gasped against the odd substantial feeling but he pushed back against Castiel's thrusts.

Soon the thrusts grew steadily more eager and harsh as though he needed this encounter just as much as Dean did. For a brief moment, Castiel moved his head down and pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes, wanting the pleasure to wash over him just for a moment and feel the intensity of these actions just like a human.

Suddenly, Dean's body jerked forwards against the thrusts that continued to hit the right spot within him and he realised his could move. Taking the opportunity, he wrapped his arms around Castiel's body and held him close and tight before running both hands through the angel's soft, dark hair.

For the first time, Castiel moaned as Dean's hands roamed all over him, getting everywhere they could touch. It sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, making his thrusts speed up even further, causing the moans from Dean's mouth to increase in volume and blasphemy although Castiel was glad he refrained from at least mentioning his father again.

Removing one hand from Dean's hip, Castiel grabbed his jaw again, forcing their eyes to meet and this time, Dean pressed their lips together, moaning into the angel's mouth. From the kisses and he possessive actions, Dean knew what Castiel was doing. He even knew the angel's hips were sending that message as his thrusts grew harder, more desperate to claim him, and the hand that moved from his jaw, managing to squeeze between their bodies, capturing Dean's cock, stroking it roughly, was nearly as erratic as his thrusts.

Just as Castiel felt himself very close to the edge, he broke the kiss with Dean and pumped the hunter's cock harder, wanting to him to come again before he did. And soon, his wish was granted as Dean threw his head against the wall and arched his back, screaming Castiel's name as he spilled his seed between them.

Seeing Dean's reaction was too much. Burying his face in Dean's neck, he felt the sweat on Dean's skin and breathed in deeply. He now smelt of sex and of him, which Castiel thought was a much better thing. Latching his mouth onto Dean's shoulder, Castiel cried out, whimpering the hunter's name as he came undone, spilling his seed into Dean's open, throbbing body.

As they both came down from their respective highs, both realised the reality of the situation and both were shaking with the now unfamiliarity of what just transpired. Gently, Castiel placed Dean back onto his feet and Dean took a moment before realising the grip he still had on the angel for fear his legs wouldn't be able to take his weight.

When their contact broke, Castiel walked away from Dean and redressed faster than he had shed them. Dean leaned against the wall, still unsure of whether he could move, even if he wanted to.

"Going to lock me in here still?" he asked, finding his voice, staring at the angel, unsure of where he stood.

"Yes," the angel replied, his usual, gruff tone returning. "I have to."

"Right," the hunter said dismissively, under his breath, looking a little disappointed. "What happens... now with..."

Dean wanted to say with us but he couldn't quite say it. As Castiel walked to the iron door he opened it and stepped through without any hesitation and turned back slowly, as though thinking his answer through.

"I suppose we'll find out," he answered vaguely.

Dean opened his mouth to say more but the words weren't heard over the fast closing of the iron door. Dean shifted and got dressed, looking to the door every so often, wondering, almost hoping that Castiel would return. This was something they had to talk about but now that it was over, Dean felt all the problems he had before return. He needed to do something about Adam and Michael before he could think about Castiel.


End file.
